


Throwing Stones

by Garnetsgrin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Audio Book, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garnetsgrin/pseuds/Garnetsgrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk on power and Bourbon she stumbled closer to the man she could hurt so easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throwing Stones

**Author's Note:**

> This story now has a podfic available here http://tindeck.com/listen/hazw

Molten sparks shoot from chapped lips as long known words are finally spoken, simple words so contrary to those said a thousand times over. Drunk on power and Bourbon she stumbled closer to the man she could hurt so easily, heels on marble resonated through the silent hall as faceless men and women looked on, to real for the woman to acknowledge. Shoulders tense and wide, he seems small to her as she strode toward him, in her blood, rage and poison roared. 

White fabric stained in brown now wet on his chest, clung and sagged on his front. Her drink emptied onto him as she sneered and barked at him, every word echoing in his head. Slowly as if his body weighed a ton he turned to leave, her form stood unmoving behind him watching him go, she didn't bother to stop him.

Outside the world was dark and brisk, he shivered and he walked to his truck beat up and ugly next to high class cars surrounding it. He wretched the door open purposefully denting the car next to his with it, and got in. For a moment he just sat there, what was he going to do? The pull of the leather seat was uncomfortable against his soaked shirt. He pulled out.

Signs and people blurred past him as he raced toward her home, his home until now. In the dark the lights of the city burned at him, he needed to fix that someday. When he reached the house secluded from the city now miles away he sighed. After some hesitation he got out and strode toward the house, inside, the grey darkness of the hour seemed eerie and unnatural, he had gotten used to it over the years but right now it just felt wrong. He climbed the stair slowly, keeping quiet, and made his way toward the room next to his old one, he had already decided what to do.

In the room a soft melody from his own childhood played, lulling two children in deep slumber, he paused and watched them for a moment, god he loved them both. Soon though he knew she would follow him, he had to be long gone before that happened. With a tense nod to himself he went to one of the cradles, with a quick kiss he then strode to the other. Sighing he picked the boy up and held him close, then left the room a bag full of diapers clothes and other essentials with him.

As he drove away he wondered what he should do, where they should go, he shivered from the cold. Then turned the wheel and headed south.


End file.
